rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tibor coby vodič autobusa
Práce *no najvatsie hemoroidy mal jeden vodic autobusa z varina akysi tibor bulejcik mal hemoroidy ako koblihy velke naokolo ritiska mu viseli.raz som ho rypal v autobuse jazdel z mojsovej lucky do ziliny a v mojsovej lucke otacal aj tam stal autobusom pred dalsiou jazdou.rypal som ho takym drevenym kyjom zo slivky urobenym som si nozom vyrobel na rypacky pichol som mu tento dreveny kyj do riti krutel som aj pacel no naraz mu zopar tych velkych hemeroidov puklo aj vzadu na velkej sedacke sade striekal krvavy hnis aj me do ksichta.aj na okne bolo nastriekane.reval som na toto serem aj som mu vrazel kokota do huby a jebal som ho do huby v tem autobuse.ked som sa mu odbavel do huby som sa vychcal v autobuse na zem a vravim srat nanho a isiel som do krcmy.tento chuj musel autobus upratat okno omyt aj zadne sedadlo omyt od teho hnisgulasa co mu z tych puklych hemeroidov striekal. *ked autobus upratal isiel cez most do mojsa za mnu do krcmy aj sa tam riadne ozral a na dalsiu jazdu sa vysral aj tam autobus nehal no cez noc mu autobus vykradli aj mu taky pekny japonsky tranzistorak ukradli.no rano zaspal a ludia cakali u autobusa do ziliny do roboty o pol siestej a autobusak nikde sral na to a spal pri krcme na hajzli ozraty aj povracany aj hemeroidy popukane z tej vecernej rypacky mojim drevenym kyjom. *sak tibor bol riadny sofer raz isiel zo ziliny sedel som vpredu v autobusi som bol trocha ozraty v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici v ziline som zopar boroviciek napral a akasi baba z mojsovej lucky mala dve piva v taske vravim teta daj mi jedno pivo som smedny.a ona kurva jedna na mna revala ze som ozraty vraj zo mna borovicka tiahne.som si krkol a setek smrduty vzduch som jej do ksichta pustel.ako som sedel bola pod sedadlom za soferom taska aj naradie som kladivo zobral aj som jej do tej tasky udrel dve piva boli na fasirku.cosi revala no tibor zastavel a reve na nu ako sefsofer autobusa ta vykazujem z csad prepravy ty stara krava.aj ju z autobusa vyhodel rovno na cestu zo dveri padla.dvere zatvorel a isli zme vravim zaparkuj autobus v lucke aj ideme do krcmy do mojsa. *tento autobus co tibor riadel chodel z mojsovej lucky do ziliny a zpat.no to nebola tato zkurvena priehrada ako dnes a z lucky bol do mojsa pesi most.vystupel si v lucke z autobusa musel som ist cez most aj rovno dolava a bol som v krcme.no niekedy ked som prisiel do lucky ozraty zo ziliny som na tomto moste padol aj som sa rano zobudel na moste kde ma ludia prekracovali co isli zasa z mojsa na autobus cez most.no niekedy aj tibor ostal ozraty kdesi za krcmou a ludia rano stali ako hoveda pri autobuse v lucke a tibor spal kdesi.poslali akesi decka nech ho najdu ty isli naisto za krcmu zobudeli ho aj tibor prisiel stale trocha ozraty nastartoval busisko aj sa islo aj sa motal po ceste tridsiatkou do ziliny. *sak bolo dobre raz som bol v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici v ziline aj prisiel bulejcik vraj ma dve hodiny volno a napokon ide zpat do mojsovej lucky.vravi temu spinavemu krcmarovi co tam bol ten jozko sak daj mi jedneho poldecaka.za chvilu sak daj mi jedneho poldecaka.sak daj mi jedneho.vravim kurva vravis dam jedneho aj si osem naslahal sa kdesi s autobusiskom zrutis do vaha kurva.aj riadel a jeden stary somar z lucky mu vravi pan vodic akosi je z vas citit rum.aj mu tibor vravi a z teba su citit hovna.aj drz hubu.aj hubu drzal a celu cestu uz nic nepovedal. *sak pekny napad sak tibor je inteligentny chalan kurva vie selijake veci riesit ved karosu riadel toto nie je sranda taketo velke autobusisko riadit.aj ozraty riadel a to je napokon tazsie do riadit no do priekopy nezletet ked mas flasticku stolicnej naliatu v bachore. *sak vravim macher.raz mal strnast piv aj zopar poldecakov aj reval ked do autobusiska nastupoval ze dnes pojde dvesto v hodine naokolo vaha ako formula.aj isiel kurva reval aj plyn v podlahe pral dve starsie zeny co isly zo ziliny sa povracaly v zatackach bola to riadna jazda kurva zme do mojsovej lucky dosli aj dupol na brzdy autobusisko sa kymacalo kurva revem ved sa do vaha zrutime riadne sa dymelo z kolies kurva. *jedna stara svina ta maria druzgova z lucky co syrove korbace robela revala ako sialena v autobuse vraj sofer je opity setky nas zabije.aj ja som bol ozraty lebo zme v krcme pri stanici slahali vodky aj piva aj revem na nu teba skoda nebude ty stara kurva korbacami osmrdena.ked ta bulejcik nezabije ja ti dykou slahnem po krcisku ty osmrdena koza.v zatacke sa dve stare povracaly aj revem tibor dve stare polena ti tu autobus znecisteli kurvy zasrate.no tibor neposluchal pral karosisko co islo motor reval nebolo pocut nicoho.aj farar v autobude isiel zo ziliny aj revem nanho ty pekelnik osraty dnes sa konecne do pekla dostanes do teba lucifer konecne vidle pichne rovno ti do ksichta ty papezensky otrok.reval jezusmaria toto neprezijeme. *akesi stare psisko islo cez cestu pred luckou len som pocul ako karosa do teho buchla a psiska nebolo.revem na bulejcika daj tam turbo per ho kurva ideme riadne.kurva zme do lucky dosli aj naraz tibor na brzdiska dupol kolesa sa nekruteli no autobus stale isiel dymelo sa z teho riadne.ten sviniar farar si stazoval na narodnom vybore vraj sofer isiel opity aj mu tajomnik povedal hadam nechces ty flandak tuto osocovat socialistickeho sofera.?sak si porozmyslaj co tu budes kde tarat do pice.farar porozmyslal aj radsiej hubu drzal. *sak raz zme boli v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici ja som mal zopar piv devat desat aj retaz poldecakov aj tibor nemohol pit lebo riadel mal len styri piva a tri poldecaky neviem presne mozno styri ci pat.sak nicoho vela nepil.aj karosisko nastartoval setky tie blbe tetky z mojsa cakali na nastupisti aj som sedel vpredu revem nasedajte vy bosorky s plesnivymi ohnitymi picami aj na mna revali ty zkurveny korhel sviniar osraty.boli to ozaj slusne zeny.revem sadajte na rit vy stare hnoje smrdia vam rite.aj revali na mna tieto stare mrchy vraj som ozran aj vraj mam akusi slusnu pani na svedomi.to bola ta krava co sa na nu mur zvalel co som staval.revem z huby aj pice jej smrad tiahol mur nevydrzal toto smradisko a zavalel ju kurvu.tibor nastartoval aj sa akosi kyval na sedadle stare svine kricaly preboha ved vodic je opity sa do vaha zrutime.revem kurva co tarate nie je opity nic takmer nepil.revem na tibora per zatacky dvesto kurva po dvoch kolesach nech tie stare svine revu od hrozy. *aj ideme zo ziliny naraz pred mojsovu lucku tibor dupol na brzdu stare svine letely dopredu aj sa dotlkly o sedadla pred nimi a tibor bezal ku dveram od volanta no zabudol si dvere otvorit aj bol desat centimetrov pred zatvorenymi dverami aj naraz otvorel hubu aj vodopadisko vracania pustel rovno na dvere.tieklo po dverach.aj isiel zpat sadol slahol rychlost prevodouka len zdrncala aj zme isli dalej.za jazdy dvere otvorel aj reval kurva musim vetrat.aj na tie stare hnoje pekne fukal ladovy vietor. Vozový park aj takéEdit *tuto mi jeden pise aky mal tibor autobus ked chodel zo ziliny do lucky na temto macherbuse.no aky sak modrobielu karosu riadne dehtakove motorisko v tem ako dyzl sak take ako csad mala v tej dobe.riadnu paku v tem pral tam rychlosti riadne zdrncalo ked tam trojku napral.ked bol ozraty aj niekedy pral rychlost bez spojky zahrcalo no vobec nevadelo.riadny busakstroj kurva.sa ho opytam tu lezi aj pivo chlemce.vraj mal dve busiska najprv akysi skoda sedemstosest rto a napokon mal sl jedenast.vraj skoda mala lepsie motorisko pral trojku stodesat vraj raz ked zopar poldecakov v ziline nahadzal aj isiel do lucky vraj isiel jednu zatacku ponad vahom stotridsat tu vravi.vravi vraj ten novsi sl bol na hovno kazdy tyzden rozbity.ked sa rozbil chodel zasa na tem rtocke to vraj bol bohovsky busakmesin vravi raz vraj po ceste zo ziliny do lucky vypil flasu stolicnej ked do lucky dosiel sa zvalel na kolena od volanta na zem. *vravi vraj tie stare svine z lucky aj mojsa co som viezol kricaly tie stare kravy vraj som opity aj revaly aj bohu dakovaly ze tuto smrtijazdu prezily.vraj na nich zareval vy kurvy aj stisol gombik aj sila vzducha dvere zatvorela no privrel tam jednu kravu staru rozu benackovu vraj v hroze revala aj zo sebu trhala zatvorena vo dverach.sak aj som ju poznal viem co to bolo za staru kravu vravim mu mal si nastartovat aj tuto kravu uvlacat po asfaltke len krvave kosti by z nej ostaly privrete vo dverach kurva. *sak nedakuj no ak ta cosi zaujima mozes nabuduce rovno semka napisat ako karlos ci razagoul sa opytaju ci tento pilot. *rovno semka napis.tibor teraz sere no co ja pametam boli v autobuse cervene sedadla taka akoby umela koza.sak boli dobre ked si trebarz povracal ci sa akasi stara svina na tem pocikala otrelo sa a bolo ciste.ked som sa raz povracal v mojom mercedese co som mal ostal tam velky flak. *sak sa doteraz cudujem ze sa bulejcik s tymito masinkvery nezrutel do vaha lebo cesta isla naokolo vaha ziaden mur ci zvodidla neboli rovno zraz do vaha.raz som sa aj ja bal lebo brusel kolesiskami kraj revem bol v protismere isli zme zo ziliny aj zme na zeleznicnej stanici trocha vodky popili pravej ruskej tibor vravel sak toto by bol hriech neochutnat boha jeho toto by nam ten kurvos papez neodpustel taketo hriechy no daj mi len jedneho poldecaka len ochutnam.ochutnal ich zo dvanast strnast a napokon zme isli do lucky.bolo v zime snah padal aj pri autobuse stalo zasnazenych hadam desat starych krav s taskami co boli v ziline nakupit.aj zme isli tibor nastartoval aj pral plyn dymysko sa valelo z busaka reval nastupte rychlo kurva jebem vam duse.aj stare kravy naliezly dovnutra aj si jedna stazovala vraj je tam zima.tibor ju vykazal z prepravy lebo ohrozovala takymito kecami cely autobus.aj plakala vonku ako sa vecer dostane do lucky.revem na nu cez okno pohrebnym vozom ty stara jebna. *aj zme isli zandari na ceste neboli lebo bola zima a v zime boli vzdy pri kamnach na stanici vobec nevyliezali.revem slahni do teho aj riadne per nech zme v lucke kurva lebo mame dlhu cestu napokon peso cez most do krcmy.aj pral busaka co motorisko dalo.dvojku kurva plne plynisko motorisko revalo dym sa valel za nami ako z lokomotivy kurva.stare kravy revaly od stracha pomoc ved nas zabije pomoz nam sveta maria.sa som sedel pri okne vlavo aj naraz kurva bulejcik kolesami brusel zraz v protismere bola tma no bolo vidno rovno do vaha ako som sedel vravim kurva zletime do rieky do pice aj revem krut napravo kurva aj zakrutel no zakrutel viacej ako bolo treba aj na pravej strane patnik zrazel aj revem zasa nanho dolava do pice.celu cestu nanho revem doprava dolava trebarz jednu chvilu vobec nepozeral na cestu pozeral do volanta ako bol ozraty. *ked zme dosli do lucky odplul som aj som detvu ihned zazehnul aj vravim kurva toto bola ozajstna americka jazda mali zme mat na streche negra co by z gulometa strielal aj by zme mohli do bojov na dukle ist aj sa nemeckymi tankami prebijat.aj zme isli do krcmy cez most bola velka zima aj zme bohuzial trocha vytriezveli no ked zme dosli do krcmy ihned som sest boroviciek objednal aj zme setky slahli.no bulejcik akosi autobus dobre nezabrzdel aj sa trocha posuval aj sa oprel jednemu o dom v lucke no nic sa nestalo. *raz sa ozral v nadraznom vycape v ziline aj ostal lezat na autobusovej zastavke povracany aj ho kurvy okradly.aj zme ho nalozeli do autobusiska ja som bol tiez ozraty tibor nie lebo riadel autobus mal len sest piv bol triezvy.aj lezal pri dverach na zemi aj stale krkal.aj nastupely stare svine z lucky aj mojsa a mali akesi keci vraj takto sa opit aj take.revem na nich sak sa aj vy stare svine ozerte a netarajte tu.